Deux Weasley pour le prix d’un
by Link9
Summary: Une fois le problème Voldemort résolu, Hermione tente d'élucider ses problèmes de vie sentimentale. Mais comment conquérir la personne que l'on aime quand un Ron Weasley acharné vous court après ? OS Yuri.


Bonsoir à tous,

Dans la grande série des one shot, boostons le yuri français, voici un nouveau Hermione/Ginny ! Comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à JKR, je ne fais pas de thune avec mes écrits (d'ailleurs, qui serait assez c.. pour me les acheter ? mdr). Et, dernière précision, amour entre femme donc, homophobes, merci d'être passés ! Au passage, ce one shot est dédié à ma chère collaboratrice et bêta reader, Madame Olympe Maxime !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

* * *

**Deux Weasley pour le prix d'un**

La cloche sonne. Je récupère la copie que me tend le professeur McGonagall avec un grand sourire. J'ai encore obtenu la note optimale. Il faut dire que c'était facile. Trop facile. Il faudra que je lui demande de me faire des sujets plus compliqués car là, je m'ennuie. Je sors vite de la salle de classe avant d'être rattrapée par la glue personnifiée de Gryffondor, j'ai nommé…

- HERMIONE ! Attend-moi ! hurle sa voix grave qui a tendance à m'horripiler en ce moment.

- Ron, j'ai cours d'arithmancie, je ne veux pas arriver en retard. On se voit plus tard !

Je lui ai jeté cette phrase sans me retourner et m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible. J'imagine déjà sa tête penaude, son air blasé. Je plains sincèrement Harry qui devra écouter gémir son meilleur ami. Je sais, je ne suis guère charitable. Mais bon, les ASPICS sont dans trois semaines et l'acharnement dont fait preuve Ron envers moi en ce moment me tape sur le système.

Je m'étais crue amoureuse de lui en début d'année, et m'étais rapprochée. En fait, je me suis assez vite rendue compte qu'il n'était pas du tout, mais alors à l'opposé de la personne qu'il me fallait. Certes, il était un sorcier doué. Il était un héros de guerre, tout comme Harry et moi. Voldemort avait disparut voilà à peu près un mois, et nous avions eu une convalescence de deux semaines. Et Ron, dans sa bonté d'âme, avait joué le surprotecteur avec moi. Bon, d'accord, j'avais été salement amoché par Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout ça parce que j'avais envoyé Dolohov au tapis. Simple retour de bâton. Il n'avait pas à me lancer ce sortilège au ministère deux ans plus tôt. Oui, j'avais vu la mort de près, mais Minerva avait fait taire définitivement Bellatrix avant qu'elle n'eut fini de prononcer le sortilège de mort. Alors pas la peine de faire comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine ! Son comportement m'irrite. Je lui ai pourtant bien fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n'y a rien de plus têtu qu'un Weasley, sinon deux. Oui, Ginny était identique, dans son genre…

Elle aussi avait tendance à me suivre comme mon ombre. Son inquiétude était pourtant plus discrète. Je sens son regard se poser sur ma jambe récalcitrante, seule marque encore visite de la bataille finale. Je boîte encore un peu. Ca s'estompera au fur et à mesure selon Pomfresh si je prends bien mes médicaments, si je bois bien mes potions et… enfin, si je fais toutes ses choses qui sont une perte de temps ! Heureusement pour moi, Ron a arrêté de vouloir porter mon sac. La dernière fois qu'il me l'a proposé, j'ai failli le gifler. Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse allusion à mon handicap passager, et surtout, qu'on me prenne pour une assistée. Quant à son changement d'attitude, je crois qu'il y a du Ginny là dessous. Il n'y a qu'elle pour calmer son imbécile de frère !

Pas que je n'aime pas Ron. Je l'adore. Mais pas comme il le voudrait, et pas comme je l'avais cru. Honnêtement, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais en ce moment il est… gavant. Heureusement que j'ai le double d'option, sinon je serai obligée de supporter lui et son regard bovin toute la sainte journée. Je remercie l'astronomie et l'arithmancie !

Je me délecte de ces deux heures de cours, les dernières avant la semaine de révision pour les ASPICS. Je soupire en refermant mon livre. Que faire après l'obtention des diplômes ? McGonagall m'a encore répétée ce week-end que toutes les voies me sont ouvertes, que j'avais l'embarras du choix. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux qui brillaient de fierté. Depuis la mort de ma mère, un cancer ne pardonne pas, j'ai reporté toute l'affection que j'avais sur elle. Elle a conscience qu'elle est une mère de substitution pour moi, et joue à merveille son rôle.

Pourquoi pas un poste de professeur ? Avec les évènements de ces derniers mois, je me sens encore trop fragile pour affronter le monde extérieur. J'ai besoin de ce petit cocon qu'est Poudlard. J'imagine très bien Malefoy se moquer de ma faiblesse (heureusement qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban). Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas une force que d'avouer ses faiblesses ? En parlant de faiblesse, il y en a une qui me pèse sur le cœur. Une chose dont je ne peux parler.

Ses cheveux me font rêver, son doux parfum m'enivre, ses doigts me donnent envie. Et ses yeux… Je n'ose plonger mon regard dans le sien de peur de me noyer. Je détourne la tête quand sa main prend celle de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerai qu'elle soit à moi ! Je voudrai la serrer dans mes bras, poser mes lèvres sur son cou, sur sa mâchoire, taquiner le lobe de son oreille avec ma langue. Quoi ? J'ai vu Dean faire cela avec Lavande, et elle avait l'air d'apprécier.

Mais non, elle est prise, et j'ai Ron qui me courre après, donc tout le monde pense que c'est tout comme ! Je sens la colère m'envahir à nouveau. Je vais aller le voir, et vais être claire comme de l'eau de roche. Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, oui, il ruine tous mes projets de conquête. Et enfin, oui j'aimerai faire partir de la famille Weasley, mais pas grâce à lui !

Au détour d'un couloir, je la croise. Elle rit avec ses amis, et jette sa longue chevelure rousse en arrière. Je soupire d'aise. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Nos regards se croisent, et elle me sourit. Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac. Soudain, la voix de Ron retentit loin derrière moi, et me vrille les tympans.

- HERMIONE ! Je vais au bord du lac, tu viens ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et compte jusqu'à vingt pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Cependant, j'en étais à huit quand la voix mélodieuse de ma belle résonne délicatement à mon oreille.

- Non, Ron, Hermione doit me faire réviser mes runes. Tu la verras ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elle s'approche de moi, me saisit la main et m'entraîne rapidement dans une salle de classe vide. Mon cœur a raté un battement au contact de ses doigts fins sur ma peau. C'est comme la douce caresse d'un vêtement en soie. Je frissonne de plaisir, et espère qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Tandis que Ginny ferme la porte derrière nous, j'entends Ron qui grommelle que jamais il ne pourrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec moi si sa harpie de sœur se met entre nous à chaque fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : « Tant mieux ! ».

Je ne sais ou poser mon regard. Je n'ose lever les yeux sur elle de peur de rougir. Le fait d'être dans une salle close avec elle me donne des idées que je n'aurai jamais pensées avoir.

- Nous disions donc… Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes runes ?

Je bafouille pitoyablement et m'adosse contre un mur. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, je deviens encore plus nerveuse que je ne l'étais.

- En fait, je voulais te demander conseille. Je voudrais quitter Seamus, et je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Je suis étonnée. Pourquoi demanda-t-elle ça à moi, qui ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un.

- J'en sais rien… Tu faisais comment avant, pour rompre ?

- Je les envoyais promener. Mais Seamus est sympa, alors je ne veux pas lui faire de mal…

Je réfléchis un moment, cherchant une réponse qui pourrait la satisfaire. En revanche, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Sur qui va-t-elle jeter son dévolu par la suite ? Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce serait moi, mais ne voulais y croire. Nous vivons certes dans un monde fantastique, dans la définition exacte du genre littéraire, mais pas dans le merveilleux. Autant ne pas me mettre martel en tête.

-Bien, de toutes façons, il aura mal, car il s'est vraiment attaché à toi (et je le comprends). Aussi, sois la plus honnête possible, et explique lui tes raisons. Il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

- Donc, si je suis tes conseils, je dois expliquer à Seamus que je le quitte car premièrement, je ne l'aime plus, deuxièmement, je le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre et troisièmement, pour une fille de surcroît.

Elle me réplique ça de but en blanc et je me mords les lèvres. A la base, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, même si le fond y est.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui donner les deux dernières raisons, tu as le droit de mentir par omission mais… Attend… Qui est cette fille ?

- On en parlera après !

Elle m'interrompt d'une geste de la main, et ses doigts frôlent mon bras.

- Essaye d'être un peu moins direct, plus conciliante…

- Un peu plus serpentard, en somme ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et c'est reparti ! Depuis la bataille finale, les gryffondors ne font que parler de mon « côté serpentard ». Certes, j'ai embobiné Crabbe et Goyle pour ensuite les attaquer en traître, mais on va pas en faire tout un plat !

- Si tu veux ! répliqués-je en soupirant. Donc, mets-y un peu les formes, fais semblant d'être malheureuse, et je suis sure que tu l'es un peu au fond de toi…

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air navré, l'air de dire « Ma pauvre Hermione, je n'ai aucun scrupule à larguer ce pauvre garçon ! »

- Et surtout, ne t'emporte pas s'il se met à crier !

J'ajoute cette dernière phrase, connaissant le caractère soupe au lait des Weasley.

- Bon, voilà une chose de résolu ! s'exclame-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Je balaye, gênée, la pièce du regard. Les murs sont gris blanc, le sol un peu poussiéreux, on voit que la salle n'a pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

- Oui, de toi… répond-elle en un murmure.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur veut sortir de ma poitrine.

- Je… euh… En quoi puis-je t'aider Ginny ? finis-je par bégayer pitoyablement.

- Et bien, par exemple, tu pourrais poser tes lèvres sur les miennes…

Oui, je veux bien, je le désire même plus que tout au monde, mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis comme hypnotisée par son regard. Elle me sourit et s'approche lentement de moi, comme pour faire durer l'instant, comme pour augmenter le désir, déjà fort.

Honnêtement, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas de signe avant coureur de son intérêt pour ma personne. Pas de geste tendre, pas de regard en coin à moins que… Je soupire, amusée. Définitivement, dans les histoires d'amour, ce sont bien les personnes concernées qui sont les derniers au courant. Je revis nos moments d'intimité de ces derniers mois, et remarque qu'à chaque fois, c'est elle qui les a provoqués.

Soudain, je me rends compte qu'elle est à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa main se pose sur mon menton et elle me soulève doucement le visage. Son regard reflète un désir intense. J'ai l'impression de voir mes propres yeux dans un miroir. Finalement elle s'approche sensuellement, prédatrice, et m'embrasse doucement.

Une explosion retentit en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être le terrain d'un feu d'artifice géant. Je ferme les yeux tandis que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer sa langue. Je me délecte de ses sensations nouvelles et chavire sous l'émotion. Je me rattrape à ses hanches que je tiens fermement et elle m'attire à elle. Nous sommes corps contre corps, ses mains caressant mes épaules, mon dos, mes hanches.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne répond plus, qu'il a sa volonté propre. Je ne contrôle pas mes mains qui retirent la veste, puis la robe de Ginny. Elle est en sous-vêtements rouges contre moi et nous nous embrassons encore. Oh Dieu, j'avais rêvé au moins cent fois de ce moment, et c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Assez rapidement, nous nous trouvons nues, moi allongée sur une table, et Ginny au dessus de moi, ses yeux pétillant de désir plongés dans mon regard fiévreux. Je sais que l'heure qui suit va être exceptionnelle, époustouflante, et d'autres mots que je suis bien incapable de penser maintenant que je sens ses mains sur mon corps. Ses mains, ses doigts, ses cheveux, sa langue… J'ai l'impression de devenir folle tandis qu'elle m'emmène au septième ciel.

Plus tard, à contre cœur, nous nous rhabillons. Il est près de six heures et demie et le dîner doit être servi. Comme d'habitude, elle est légèrement débraillée. Je m'approche et refait le nœud de sa cravate. Elle m'embrasse doucement pour me remercier et me prend la main pour quitter la salle de classe. En chemin, nous croisons quelques gryffondors dont Seamus. Ginny balance son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers le jeune homme. Je poursuis ma route au ralenti (fichue jambe) et croise les doigts pour ne pas entendre de hurlement. J'arrive à présent dans la grande salle et m'assied à côté d'Harry. Ron est quelques sièges plus loin, et boude. Je hausse les sourcils, je ne vais pas me coller une migraine pour ça.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall tente de capter mon regard. J'hausse les sourcils tandis qu'elle désigne d'un geste discret du menton ma main droite. Oh mon Dieu, il y a une belle trace de rouge à lèvre ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu auparavant ? Mon professeur de métamorphose me sourit narquoisement, et me fais bien comprendre que nous aurions une petite discussion. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Ginny arrive, et balance son sac sous la table.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Seamus ? murmurés-je tandis qu'elle attrape le plat de purée.

- Ca s'est passé, me répond-elle comme si elle m'expliquait qu'elle avait ciré ses chaussures le matin même.

Après tout, je le saurai par Harry ou Ron, si ce dernier consent à desserrer les dents avant demain matin.

A la fin du repars, alors que McGonagall me fait signe de la suivre, Ron se lève et me saisit le bras.

- Hermione, faut que je te parle, dit-il sérieusement.

Et zut ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir y couper.

- Le professeur McGonagall….

- Attendra ! me coupe-t-il.

- Ron, c'est urgent…

- Avec toi, tout est plus important que tes amis ! grogna-t-il.

Cette phrase a pour effet de me transpercer le cœur. Ginny se lève, prête à intervenir au cas où son frère déraperait un peu trop.

- Vas-y, tu as deux minutes ! dis-je froidement.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Non. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander ?

- Mais… Hermione… Je t'aime, tu n'as personne dans ta vie et…

- Erreur grand frère… Fallait te déclarer avant, la place est prise… murmure Ginny à ses oreilles.

Je me retiens de rire alors qu'Harry fait des yeux de merlan fris, que Seamus se pince le bras, que Dean hyperventile et que Ron devient rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Visiblement, il fait un gros effort pour se contrôler, et je suis impressionnée.

- Tu sais, je suis pas jaloux… ose-t-il dire en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ginny s'étouffe et Harry, sorti de sa torpeur, lui tapote le dos.

- Deux Weasley pour le prix d'un ? demandés-je en riant. Non, un, c'est largement suffisant, et j'ai tiré le bon numéro !

Je prend la main de Ginny dans la mienne et l'emmène plus loin avant qu'elle ne se jette sur son frère pour l'étrangler.

- Tu crois que tu t'en remettras ?

- Comment a-t-il pu oser te dire ça ? Et moi alors ? rage-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la tour Gryffondor.

Elle continue à vociférer, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Soudain, l'idée me vint. Je la plaque contre le mur, et l'embrasse tendrement. Après tout, un bon baiser vaut lieux que n'importe quelle explication.

Elle m'invite à venir dans la salle commune quand soudain, la mémoire me revint.

- McGonagall veut me voir !

Ginny a une petite moue adorable qui me fait littéralement fondre.

- Tant pis, je t'attendrai…

Je commence à faire demi-tour.

- Nue dans ton lit… poursuivit-elle.

Je me retourne et voit le petit sourire narquois qui étire ses lèvres enchanteresses.

- Je vais faire vite alors !

Je me mets à courir en direction du bureau de ma directrice de maison et frappe un peu fort à la porte. Une voix sèche m'intime, m'ordonne d'entrer. Je pousse la lourde porte et sourit à mon professeur.

- Alors Hermione ? Rouge à lèvre et empressement… Es-tu parvenue à tes fins ?

J'ai un grand sourire alors que je m'assois.

- Bien, il est temps pour moi de t'expliquer certaines choses. Les filles naissent dans les roses, et les garçons dans les choux… me dit-elle, sarcastique.

- Minerva !

- Je plaisante, ma chère. Tu inviteras Miss Weasley ce week-end dans mes appartements. Je veux savoir si c'est une personne suffisamment convenable pour ma fille adoptive…

- Tu le sais bien !

- Je sais… Je pars samedi après midi pour une conférence, jusqu'au dimanche soir. Vous pourriez profiter de mon absence pour... arroser mes plantes ?

Je souris et fais une bise sur la joue de mon professeur. Je viens de me découvrir une passion subite pour le jardinage…

* * *

FIN

Une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Bisous,

Link9


End file.
